A Dream Come True!
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: This is just unreal! The Powerpuff Girls, along with a bunch of villains, have come to life! Not just that, but they're living with... ME! It's a dream come true! No pairings, unless I feel like adding some.
1. Chapter 1

A Dream Come True!

**So once again I am writing a fic where the characters come alive. I may become well-known for that eventually.**

**Ahem. I am attempting to make this fic as real as it can be. Meaning NO pairings (unless my fangirlism takes hold of me) and I'm like 95 percent sure that the real-life characters' reactions will be... Real.**

**Of course, 'no pairings' doesn't mean my character, Tiffany (I won't be using real names) won't be fangirling, drawing, writing or reading. Heck, she's even gonna TELL the PPG about her pairs! But I really don't think they'd be so mellow in real life. I just didn't want Tiffany to die at the hands of Him, Mojo, Ace and the Powerpuff Girls.**

**That would be a sucky way to die.**

**Don't own PPG.**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in Shreveport, Louisiana. I was in my home, hanging out with my best friend, Violet.

We were mainly joking around, asking each other random 'what would you do' questions.

"What would you do... If Mojo Jojo was in your shower?" I asked, leaning back on the foot of my bed.

"I'd say, 'You know you'll be the one to clean up all the hair, right?'" Violet responded, grinning. I couldn't help but laugh. She shrugged.

"Well, since he's basically covered in fur, he's gonna make a HUGE mess!" she pointed out. I just laughed harder.

She soon joined in the laughter, but we were quickly interrupted by my iPod's alarm. I frowned sadly.

"Aww! Do you really have to leave?!" I whined. She sighed.

"I know! But maybe, after I get back from paintball, I can stay the night... If it's okay with our moms" she suggested, making me grin.

"Yeah! That sounds EPIC!" I agreed. She laughed again.

We got up from the bed, and went into the living room.

"Bye, Miss Lila!" Violet waved to my mom as we passed her.

"Bye, sweetie!" my mom responded, looking up momentarily from her TV show.

Violet waved to me once more as she stepped out the door, and closed it behind her.

* * *

Violet held true to her promise, because at five-o-clock, she came to the door with a big bag.

"Hi Tiffany!" she greeted me. I waved, grinning widely. We headed inside, where my mom was already fast asleep. We tiptoed into my bedroom, where the blowup mattress was already waiting.

"I'll take the blowup mattress, you can have the bed" I offered, like always.

We started the night by continuing our game from earlier.

"What would you do if Blossom came to your house and asked you to be her Maid of Honor for her wedding between she and Mojo?" I asked.

"I would say 'Sure, but how do you keep finding my house?! First Mojo's in my shower, now you want me to help with your wedding?!'" she joked. I burst out laughing, slapping my hand on the mattress. She just giggled a little.

After endless laughter and games, we finally called it a night at about one AM.

* * *

I awoke before Violet, not that it was unusual. I always woke up before her at our slumber parties.

I yawned, stretching, and grabbed my iPod. I responded to a few PMs, and read a new Mojossom fanfic before deciding to lift myself off the uncomfortable mattress.

I usually went outside before eating breakfast, and today was no different... Not yet, anyway.

I grabbed my headphones, iPod still in hand, and opened the front door. I was really tired, and I barely noticed that there were people out there. I put on my headphones, plugged them in, and put on a Taylor Swift song.

About halfway through the song, a fingerless hand yanked my headphones off my head. Naturally, I screamed...

Before I saw who it was.

"B-Blossom?!"

The redhead stared at me quizzically, tilting her head to the side a little.

"How do you know my name?"

I was shaking, and blackness began to cloud my vision. Before I knew it, I had fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own the PPG, and unfortunately I don't live with them either... :(**

The first thing I heard was a bunch of muffled chattering Then I felt... Something wet on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw I was in my bed now.

Was it a dream?

My thought was proved wrong when Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup opened my door and floated in, Blossom holding a tray with my favorite soup, a glass of Orange-Strawberry-Banana juice, a small bowl of water, and a new washcloth. I then realized that there was also a rag on my head.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Bubbles exclaimed, rushing to my side. Buttercup quickly followed, but Blossom had to move slower due to the weight of the tray she was holding.

"I'm sorry I made you faint" Blossom said, looking apologetic. She removed the rag from my head, then took the new one and dunked it in the warm water, then rung it out and placed it back on my forehead.

Bubbles turned on the television, and turned to me with a sweet smile on her face.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked kindly. I thought a moment.

"Give me my iPod. I want to watch a video on there" I finally answered. Bubbles nodded and turned off the TV, then grabbed my iPod, which I guess they brought in with me, and handed it over.

I clicked on 'Videos' and scrolled through my 'Powerpuff Girls' episodes. Buttercup watched me, a small, teasing smile on her lips.

"All about us, huh?" she taunted, and I just shrugged in response. I selected 'Telephonies', my favorite episode, simply because it had all three of my favorite villains; Ace, Him, and Mojo.

Speaking of which...

"Has Violet met you guys?" I asked. Bubbles nodded as she gave me my juice.

"Yeah. And in case you're wondering... She also told us about your... Pairings" Blossom's face went to one of mild disgust at the word 'Pairings' Not that I could really blame her...

"I'm sorry..." I said uncertainly, not knowing if that would be enough. Blossom shook her head, the look of disgust gone.

"No, no. It's fine. Everyone has their own opinions" she reassured me.

"Though most people's opinions aren't usually as weird as yours" Buttercup remarked. I smirked at her as I spoke.

"Hey, you should THANK me. I gave you the LEAST weird pairing" I informed her. Blossom and Bubbles burst out laughing at that, while Buttercup just crossed her arms and muttered something under her breath.

* * *

After I had eaten, the PPG decided to introduce me to everyone.

"Hi! I'm Tiffany!" I said happily. Mojo glanced up from whatever he was reading, and sneered.

"You mean the crazy one who pairs me with Blossom? The one who is deranged enough to think that I would LOVE the leader of the Powerpuff Girls? The girl who-"

"Mojo, if you're going to talk like that the entire time you're here, I will kick you out" I said, waving my hand. I heard him let out a 'Humph' before going back to reading.

"Nice to meet you, Tiffany" a creepy voice came from behind me, and I jumped. When I turned, I saw Him smirking.

"It's soo lovely to finally meet someone whose evil rivals mine..." He said, examining His claw. I crossed my arms, squinting.

"Call me evil again, and I WILL write the fluffiest, sappiest, most cavity-inducing Hibbles story EVER" I growled. Him looked at me, as if to say, 'That's what you call a threat?' before rolling his eyes and sitting on the couch.

I turned to see Ace, who, upon meeting my eyes, darted off.

I guess he didn't want to be threatened, too.


End file.
